The present invention relates to a shutdown device, and more specifically, to a discharge safety switch configured to shut down a conveyor.
A conveyor system may be used to move articles from one location to another. For example, warehouses, manufacturing facilities, distribution centers, and fulfillment centers use conveyor systems to move and sort articles. Articles may be routed along a system of conveyor belts to reach a desired location.
Certain conveyor belts include rollers on the surface of the conveyor belt, which contact articles disposed on the belt. The rollers are controlled, for example using an air supply underneath the conveyor belt, to turn, spin, or direct articles on the conveyor belt. Often times, articles may be routed to a specific location in a facility by traveling on a series of conveyor belts. Due to the high volume of articles handled by conveyor systems and the cost associated with downtime and repairs, it is important that conveyor systems operate efficiently without creating hazards that force the conveyor system to shut down.